The object of the invention is a valve for the maintenance of sterile conditions in a filler machine.
In the field of such machines, which fill containers with various kinds of food products, one of the causes of long interruptions in productivity is the need to effect a general re-sterilization of the machine components when problems or breakages occur in the headers or filler valves, which require the opening of the headers or valves to effect the necessary maintenance or repair work.
Indeed, repair work to the headers which requires the opening of the headers causes loss of sterile conditions not only in the headers themselves but also in the components connected to them, such as for example the filler valve and the product feeder conduit. The re-sterilization operations are particularly long and therefore bring about considerable costs to the firm due to interruption of production.